


Honeymoon Surprises

by PiscesDragon



Series: Teacher Sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cockblocking, Fur baby, Honeymoon, Kosmo is a very good boy, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pets, Teachers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Keith and Shiro find an abandoned puppy alone in the woods. Although Shiro suspected it might be part wolf, Keith can't be persuaded to take it to a local shelter. He adores the furry black and white bundle from the moment it snuggles into his arms, convincing Shiro that the universe wanted them to find the little puppy and take care of him.He's a Very Good Boy - but it doesn't take long for Shiro to realize there are a few things about being a pet owner he hadn't really considered before agreeing to take in a stray. Things like the inability to have much needed time together - alone - without their new addition to the family interferring.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Teacher Sheith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588999
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Honeymoon Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an outtake for the Hot For Teacher story - it would take place somewhere between Chapters 9 and 10.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this story to Lassariel for inspiring me to think of other stories for my teacher Keith & Shiro world and for being such a committed reader and commenter on my works!
> 
> I've got one or two other ideas for this series, so we'll see what happens :)

They had gotten married over the summer, taking advantage of their shared summer break to handle last minute wedding details and then enjoy an extended honeymoon during the final month before school started. After almost four weeks of travel, camping, and exploring nearly every state park on the west side of the country, they had returned to their now shared apartment — happy, very tan, and with a new addition in tow.

During one of their hiking excursions, Keith had found an abandoned puppy alone in the woods. Although Shiro suspected it might be part wolf, Keith wouldn’t be persuaded to take it to a local shelter. He adored the furry black and white bundle from the moment it snuggled into his arms, convincing Shiro that the universe wanted them to find the little puppy and take care of him.

Shiro, being horribly smitten with his husband and riding a wave of wedded bliss that only a honeymoon can provide, gave in to the adoption relatively quickly. While the tendency for the dog’s eyes to glow yellow was definitely unnerving, he was a sweet-natured animal and over the last few weeks of their trip quickly showed a tendency to be protective of his owners, particularly Keith.

The only minor issue they’d had with the puppy was when Shiro decided he needed a name. Inspired by their nightly stargazing, he’d dubbed their new family member Kosmo, explaining to Keith that the black/white/gray/almost blue in places coloring of his fur reminded him of the night sky. 

Keith had balked at first, calling him “Boy” and somehow certain the dog would let him know what he wanted to be called. It was a romantic idea, but Shiro was a realist at heart.

“You’ve never had a pet, have you?” Shiro asked, dumbfounded at Keith’s reasoning.

“No, why?” Keith answered, his hand unconsciously rubbing into the think fur at the scruff of Kosmo’s neck.

“He’s going to need papers when we get home, Keith,” Shiro explained gently. “And a collar in case he gets lost. He needs a name.”

“Why?” Keith asked, clearly confused about the necessity of placing social conventions on a dog.

“Because I’m not yelling down the street ‘Here Wolf!’ if he gets off his leash,” Shiro sighed. “People would freak out.”

“You don’t need a leash anyway, do you, Boy?” Keith baby-talked to the puppy. “Who’s a good boy? You are. You won’t run away from me, will you?”

Shiro sighed. It was frustratingly endearing to watch his generally rough around the edges boyfr — HUSBAND, he kept correcting himself — go soft and gooey over the little bundle of fur baby.

There was no arguing with Keith once he’d made up his mind on something, and for the last two weeks of their vacation he’d refused to give the puppy a proper name.

But that hadn’t deterred Shiro from calling him _Kosmo_ at every opportunity. Keith frowned and pulled a face, but Shiro was confident that by the time they got back home, the puppy would be trained to respond to the name, and there was nothing Keith would be able to do about it. In the unlikely event the dog did one day “talk” to Keith and explain his real name, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

It was a chance Shiro was more than willing to take.

Over the remaining days of their trip, he and Keith had took Kosmo along with them everywhere. It worked out well that they were camping, since they didn’t have to worry about a hotel being willing to accommodate for a pet. 

During the day the puppy joined them on their hikes and explorations, trotting along happily at their side with his tongue hanging out. He’d run along ahead with Keith, racing him along the trail or chasing after a stick that was thrown. They made sure to buy extra meat when they stopped for rations every few days, making extra to feed Kosmo whatever they were having. Keith swore Shiro was spoiling him, arguing the puppy would never want to eat dog food after a few weeks of beef and chicken dinners. But Shiro would take one look at those big shining eyes and refuse to buy a bag of puppy food at the general store they’d stopped at.

After three or four days of caring for their new addition, they had managed to teach Kosmo not to tinkle in the tent — a crucial task when you were stuck with sleeping bags for bedding and no easy way to wash them. Luckily, Keith had somehow trained the puppy to paw at the tent door when he needed to do his business. Shiro was amazed at his husband’s ability to communicate with the dog — it was almost like they had a psychic link. In just a few days, Keith was developing a sixth sense for what Kosmo needed, and in turn, Kosmo rarely left Keith’s side.

It was adorable and made Shiro’s heart swell with even more love to watch them interact.

Until Shiro realized he may never get any time alone with his husband ever again.

At night, Kosmo slept curled up between them, a tiny space heater helping to keep them warm during the cool evenings. Yet the warmth and coziness of snuggling with their furry ball of joy came with a condition neither of them had considered when they had unceremoniously adopted the little guy — a definite lack of privacy.

Kosmo had been with them for nearly a week by the time they camped near Crater Lake in Oregon. The water was clear, the trees and scenery around them amazing. And the view of his husband — half-naked and clad in only tight red swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips, slowly making his way out of the lake — was a glorious sight to behold, indeed. Water sluiced down the smooth muscular planes of his chest and arms, creating a path Shiro instantly wanted to follow with his fingers. The sunlight bounced off the water and shined on him, making Keith appear to be lit up like an angel.

Which Shiro’s overly romantic heart was pretty well convinced he was.

Keith caught sight of Shiro and Kosmo on the shore and smiled, and Shiro could swear the surrounding birds were chirping some kind of celestial hymn.

Or maybe he was just head over heels in love, completely blinded by how lucky he was to be married to a man like Keith.

Either way, the sight of his husband was _doing things_ to Shiro. The urge to scoop Keith into his arms and bridal carry him to their tent was overwhelming, and his body’s reaction reminded him just how long it had been since they’d been together in the tent without a fluffy third party in attendance.

The minute Keith’s feet hit the shore, Kosmo was off like a shot, racing at the man and closing the distance of a few meters in seconds. Keith laughed, leaning over to tussle with the puppy and continue to play as he walked toward Shiro, with Kosmo jumping and pawing at his thighs for attention as they went.

Shiro couldn’t help but wonder — if _he_ did a little pawing, would he be able to win Keith’s attention for a while? He smiled to himself. 

It was worth a shot.

He took a few steps to close the distance, reaching out to wrap his hands around his husband’s waist and admiring the expanse of skin on display, now deliciously tan from all the time recently spent outdoors. Keith’s palms settled on his chest as Shiro’s thumb rubbed at a hipbone, teasingly close to the waistband of his trunks.

“What are you grinning about?” Keith asked, unable to keep from smiling back with Shiro looking so happy. When Shiro started to pull him closer, he warned, “Be careful, or I’ll get you all wet.”

Shiro’s voice went low, and his fingers gripped at Keith’s waist. “You can make a mess of me any time, baby.”

“Oh, really?” His husband responded, his own voice gone deep and sultry as he caught on to the suggestion.

Keith pressed himself up against Shiro tightly, his hands reaching up to his neck to pull him down in a steaming kiss. The dampness that soaked into the front of Shiro’s shirt and shorts did nothing to stifle the heat rushing through him as Keith’s tongue eagerly teased and licked into his mouth.

Shiro moaned, so caught up in what they were doing he’d forgotten they were standing on a public beach, letting his hands roam freely over his husband’s body. When he broke away from tantalizing lips to work kisses down Keith’s neck, Shiro slid his hands over Keith’s ribs making him gasp in pleasure.

A loud yapping bark startled them, and they broke away from each other, looking toward the sound. Kosmo sat a couple of feet from them, staring up at them with what Shiro could only interpret as doggy disdain.

Keith was out of his arms in an instant, bending over to pet and console the fluffy traitor. “Aww, what’s the matter, buddy?”

Shiro, left standing half erect in the now chilly breeze without Keith’s warmth against him, was not amused. He was fairly certain the last time he’d been cock-blocked this severely was in college, when he’d suffered with a roommate who had suspiciously bad timing.

Of all the possibilities he’d ever dreamed of in his future with Keith, the one thing Shiro had never considered was being jealous of a dog.

There _had_ to be a way to solve this.

His brain lit on the one piece of advice all of their married relatives had thrust on them at the wedding and in cards of well wishes. Communication — it was key, or so everyone claimed.

He just needed to talk to Keith about what was bothering him, and they could find a way to spend some time together — and murder the little green monster whispering in Shiro’s ear that they never should have taken in the adorable puppy in the first place.

“Um… Keith? Baby?” Shiro prodded gently, reaching over to take hold of Keith’s free hand — the one not scratching into the dark fur of Kosmo’s neck, making him close his eyes and tilt his little canine head in bliss. _Don’t be jealous of the dog, Takashi!_ Shiro reminded himself.

“What’s up?” Keith asked, letting Shiro tug him back up beside him.

“Don’t you think we should find a way to spend a little time together… without the dog?”

“Why would we need to do that?” questioned his husband, completely clueless.

“Because there are things I’d like to do with you,” Shiro explained, hoping the unspoken _‘to you_ _’_ was clear from the look in his eyes, “that I don’t really think we want Kosmo participating in.”

“I wish you’d stop calling him that. It’s not his name,” Keith grumbled, but a guilty expression passed over his face as he looked away and back down at the puppy. “What are we supposed to do with him?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro answered. “But why don’t we go back to the tent and figure it out?”

Their first course of action (for getting some action) seemed the simplest. Keith found a length of multipurpose rope among their supplies, and after securing it around Kosmo’s small neck in a way that Shiro was positive would be safe, they tried tying him around a tree near the tent.

The puppy was quiet for a while, and Shiro was certain the problem was solved. But whether it was the moans from Keith the tent did little to muffle or the fact that he’d been without them too long, Kosmo whined and cried enough they were forced to stop their activities and deal with him.

They tried it again later that night, hoping the dog would fall asleep, tying him around a tree a little farther from their location. The result ten minutes later was a howling so loud Keith ran out of the tent still pulling on his boxers to make sure no one at the other campsites came to complain.

After that, Shiro suggested they try putting him in the car — with the windows cracked, of course! — but Keith couldn’t stomach it and worried about what the puppy might destroy when confined in the vehicle alone.

It was a point Shiro couldn’t argue with.

The next morning, Shiro woke to an empty tent and a great deal of sexual frustration. He wasn’t sure if Keith had gotten up to take Kosmo for a walk or make a trip to the nearby general store for supplies, but he figured there would be enough time to take care of himself and hit the community shower facilities before they got back.

It was far from preferable, but there were no other options at this point. At the rate they were going, Kosmo wouldn’t let him lay a hand on Keith until they were home and worked out some way to distract him.

After finding the bottle he’d previously thrown into the corner of the tent in frustration, Shiro tugged off his boxers and laid himself out across the air mattress. The morning was warm with the sun shining in through the clear skylight in the top of the tent, and the air inside was comfortable enough he wouldn’t be cold without any clothes.

Slicking his hand, Shiro wrapped it around himself, releasing a sigh of pleasure. He’d woken up already hard and aching, so he knew the process wouldn’t take very long. He closed his eyes and imagined his husband’s hand was the one working him over instead of his own.

In just a few minutes, Shiro was right on the verge of release when he heard the sound of a zipper and Keith’s voice coming closer through the fabric of the tent.

“Hey, babe! Are you…” His husband’s voice, notably cheerful given the early hour, trailed off as his head popped through the tent’s now open doorway. The last word came out as surprised stutter. “A - awake?”

Apparently the last thing he’d expected to find on his return was Shiro, completely naked with his swollen dick well in hand.

Shiro’s wide eyes met those of his husband, who stood frozen in shock with Kosmo sitting at attention next to him, tongue happily hanging out. 

“... Hi?” Shiro greeted nervously, embarrassed at being caught — literally — red handed. He grabbed the sheet and threw it over his lower half as if he’d been caught jerking off by a parent.

“I… um…” Keith sputtered, swallowing hard and still staring at the spot where Shiro’s groin created a pointed tent with the sheet. He said breathlessly, “Give… give me a minute.”

Keith quickly ran a hand through his hair and grabbed Kosmo by the scruff of the neck with the other. 

“C’mon, boy,” he said as he zipped the tent closed to ensure no one else could see his husband.

Shiro appreciated the thought, still laying frozen in shock and not particularly wanting to move in case Keith miraculously managed to come back alone.

“Buddy, you’ve got to work with me here,” Shiro heard his husband say on the other side of the thin fabric separating them. “Blue balls are not cool. You’ll understand that when you’re older. I’m seriously gonna die if you don’t cut us a break. Do you understand?”

Shiro shook with silent laughter. Only Keith would think that talking to Kosmo man-to-man would somehow make the dog capable of understanding his desperation.

Rushing footsteps trailed away and the noise from outside was gone. Shiro wondered if Keith decided to take the puppy to the car for a while and risk the consequences. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of running feet, followed by the swift rip of a zipper and Keith panting and out of breath. His husband grinned widely, quickly closing the tent door behind him with one hand and pulling at his clothes with the other, frantically trying to be free of them.

Shiro sat up on his elbow to stare at him. “Where’s Kosmo?”

Keith stripped his shirt off over his head, tossing it over to the side of the tent as if it had wronged him. His smile was feral as he crawled onto the air mattress over Shiro, like a panther stalking its prey. His hands ran over Shiro’s sheet-covered thighs, then grabbed at it and pulled. He eyed his exposed husband like a feast, and Shiro’s flagging erection perked up immediately with interest.

“There are a couple of kids a few campsites over,” Keith grinned, running his hands greedily along Shiro’s chest and down abs that tightened under his ministrations. “I gave them a twenty to watch him for an hour.”

Shiro surged up to capture Keith’s lips, grabbing at the back of his neck to pull him down on top of him, and instantly ignited a blaze in both of them as their bodies slotted together.

“I knew I married you for a reason,” Shiro panted, pulling himself away from his husband’s talented mouth just long enough to get the words out. “You’re a genius.”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far,” Keith chuckled, licking a line along Shiro’s neck to nip at his ear. “But necessity is the mother of invention or some shit, right? And I _really_ _need_ you to fuck me. Right now.”

Unwilling to waste a single minute of the time alone they’d managed to procure, Shiro was more than happy to meet his husband’s demands. He spent the better part of the next hour doing everything he’d been prevented from over the last week, and though they were a little late picking up Kosmo, the puppy-sitters fortunately weren’t bothered.  
  


A few days later when they finally got to their apartment at the conclusion of their trip, Shiro kept an eye on Kosmo as he roamed around getting acclimated to his new home, sniffing at the carpet and running from room to room exploring everything. Eventually, he wore himself out and curled up on the blanket he’d been using for the last two weeks, which Keith had arranged like a nest for him in the corner of the living area.

Wondering what his husband was up to, Shiro found him in the bedroom leaning over his laptop, which was perched on top of the comforter.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, coming closer to sit down next to Keith on the bed.

As if he instinctively knew he was missing out on something, Kosmo suddenly came barreling into the room, looking around for a moment before coming to the side of the bed and jumping on his hind legs. He wasn’t big enough yet to get up himself, so Keith reached down to give him a few pats on the head before giving in and lifting him up to join them.

Kosmo plopped down between them, snuggled and happy, like the already spoiled dog he was.

Keith reached out and silently turned the screen to face Shiro with one eyebrow arched knowingly. A search list for _‘how to keep your dog out of your bedroom’_ was displayed, and Shiro’s laugh echoed off the walls.

Yes, they would _definitely_ need to find a way to get some private time away from their sweet little boy in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you with pets or kids probably already know where the inspiration for this story comes from :D  
> Shoutout to my own for giving me life experiences I can draw on for creative purposes.
> 
> This wasn't read by a beta, since it's a busy time of year, and I didn't want to bother anyone with doing editing - but if you see any major errors please point it out in the comments so I can correct them.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
